


Nightmares of The Lost

by RoseyPeach



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: "I'm heartless. like I've just got a gaping hole in my chest dude.", "don't test me I have a caprisun straw and I'm not afraid to use it!", "thats not a demon that's my wife! Oh wait... Yeah, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, Other, hahaha.. I'll kill you, you're right."
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyPeach/pseuds/RoseyPeach
Summary: You wish it was a dream....One night you awake in a strange mansion with nine other individuals besides yourself: 8 males and one other girl. When you awake after horrific events take place, you realize that it wasn't simply a dream and if you wanted to survive you needed to work fast to find the exit. However, each floor is worse than the last and a sacrifice must be made on each floor in order to move on.The blood moon rises, and so will the dead.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Prolouge : The Fall From Grace

_"Urgh."_

You glared at the clock on your bedside table with evident distaste as the red block letters screamed the time, "12:58, great. So much for getting a good night's sleep." 

  
You threw off your covers and sank your toes into the shaggy carpet beneath your feet. "There's no point in wasting time laying here if I'm not going to fall asleep. "

  
With one hand leaning against the wall, you released a large yawn. You gripped the doorknob of your bedroom and tugged it open, ignoring the cries of resistance the rusty hinges voiced. Suddenly, You became aware of how dry your throat was and held one hand up the where you guessed your vocal cords were, "Well, I might as well get a drink."

  
Grimly you trudged to the kitchen and filled a glass with some water but, just as you brought the glass up to your lips a loud buzzing filled your head. You raised an eyebrow at the sudden noise, not particularly worried just yet and pouted in thought as you mumbled to yourself, "Did I leave the television on?"

Taking a sip as walked, you crossed the hall and entered the living room, where to your surprise, the television slept. It was off, the screen was pitch black. However, the white noise in your ears increased its intensity with every second, "Bloody.... What in the-"  
You gripped your head as the pain became unbearable, " _Argh!_ "

  
The muscles in your hand gave out from the pain, sending the glass cup hurtling to the ground. The cup shattered, coating the floor with snow-like glass, water trickling across the room in rivers.

  
The white noise claimed your body and it felt like gravity had increased tenfold. Your knees buckled and you slammed down unto the floor, the rivers of water becoming more and more vein-like as the water became murky and crimson. You head fell to the side and the clock ticking away on the wall seemed to laugh at your pitiful state as it proudly boasted the time, **"1:00 am"**

 **  
** You wanted to scream, shout for help but, as purple spots began to conquer your vison you could only whimper in pain as you became the noise.

Then there was nothing.


	2. Pluck the feathers off

"Hey! Wake up! You're okay!..... Well, actually...... I don't know about that."  
  
A concerned voice shook you from your slumber and suddenly you could see again, the white noise reduced to a slight humming.  
  
You reached up to touch your face to make sure you were awake and realized you had been crying. Hurridly, you rubbed the tears off onto the sleeve of your pajamas..... Hold up! You were only wearing pajamas, who is this guy!  
  
You balled a fist ready to rip him a new one when you noticed your surroundings, "Wha- Where are we?"  
  
The room was covered in the veil of the night but, you could still make out certain shapes, or rather people. Aside from the boy that woke you up eight figures were sprawled out across the victorian bedroom, all fast asleep.  
  
The boy who woke you up signed and ran a hand through his brown locks, "I was hoping you'd know the answer to that."  
  
At first, you thought the boy was your captor but as he shifted his weight towards the moonlight you realized he was in a much worse state than you. Purple and green bruises crept out from his t-shirt sleeves and his collar, staining his pale skin. Your hands flew to your mouth as you released a hushed yell, "Oh my goodness, are you alright!"  
  
"Don't be too concerned with me, you look even worse, no offense. We all look terrible."  
  
He wasn't wrong, You gasped as you glanced around the space. Where glass had pierced your skin had turned a sicking black, and your fellow inmates were littered with scrapes and bruises. One slumbering boy, in particular, was suffering from a fresh burn in the shape of a heart with a keyhole in the middle of it on his left hand that was regularly secreting a thick substance mixed with blood.   
  
"We need to figure out where we are and find a way to treat our wounds. Let's wake everyone up."  
  
You nodded at the young man, his thick accent blocking out the white noise in your head for a moment. You carefully tiptoed around the sleeping individuals, shaking them gently. You stubbled to a halt when you discovered a handsome raven-haired man suffering from a severe head gash across his forehead. Softly you tried to get his attention, voice barely a whisper, "Pardon me but, I need you to wake up. We're in danger."  
  
The male winced and grimaced in pain as his eyes fluttered open, "Argh... I- I- My head!"  
  
He released a cry of pain and tightly curled his hands to his chest as a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, alright?"  
  
Softly you mumbled small words of reassurance as you brushed his matted hair off his blood and sweat-soaked forehead, "I'm gonna help you up, okay? Can you tell me your name?"   
  
You motioned your coffee haired individual from earlier, whose name you learned was Christopher, to help you left the young boy to his feet. You each supported one side of him as you eased him to the bed that laid across an open window between labored breaths the young man struggled to answer. "Yang Jeongin."  
  
You and Christopher released a sigh of relief, he still has his memories. You had just laid Jeongin down gently when a shrill scream cut through the room. The only other girl jumped up from her position on the floor and after seeing all of us ran out of the room as fast as she could, slamming the door behind herself.   
  
Quickly you ran to the door to bring her back when a strong hand shot out and grabbed your arm, halting your movements. You turned around and was surprised at the soft expression the strong individual had displayed on his face, "We can't afford to split up. We have no idea what's beyond that door."   
  
The stranger's alburn eyes burned with worry and you stepped away from the door, "Okay, you're right. We need to asses the situation."  
  
The boy with the tattoo on his wrist nodded and muscled up the courage to display a heart-shaped smile despite our grim surroundings, "We should introduce ourselves! I'll go first, my name Han Jisung. I wish we could've met under better circumstances."  
  
Everyone nodded, humming in agreement. You couldn't help but occasionally glance at the dripping brand on the back of his hand as he spoke. Next, a bright red-haired individual with a fresh vine tattoo climbing from his neck all the way down to his left palm, where a rose was in full bloom spoke up. The vines shimmered in the dim light and the rose seemed to be more than a simple illustration, dark crimson petals were scattered on the floor surrounding him.   
  
As the male spoke an accent shone in his voice, much like Christopher's, "I'll go next. The names Felix Lee and sorry bout the petals. I have no idea where all these markings came from. It's kinda freaking me out, to be honest."   
  
Felix moved his left hand to rub the back of his neck but suddenly realized he wouldn't be able to do so and dropped it to his side.  
  
Next, a boy with a tattered shirt and white circle rimmed glasses pitched in. Although he spoke with gritted teeth, obviously in a lot of pain "I'm Kim Seungmin."   
  
Then, a man whose eyes were pools of a tar-like substance and pointed ears, tipped with gold introduced himself, voice wavering in octaves. "I'm Hwang Hyunjin. Can someone please find the light switch?"  
  
You all looked to each other, yes the room was dark but, the moon illuminated much of the room. "Umm, yeah sure."  
  
Christopher found a light switch and flipped it on. The sudden brightness disturbed Yang Jeonjin and he let out a small grunt. However Hyunijn was still afraid, "Is there no light switch in this room?"  
  
"What do you mean? We just turned it on."  
  
"Really?"  
  
We all looked to each other suddenly fearful for the individual, "Hyunjin, the lights on but, somethings covering your eyes."  
  
"What?"   
  
Hyunjin reached up to touch his face and felt around for a blindfold, "There's nothing though. I-"  
  
Hyunjin's fingertips grazed the area just below his eyes where the tar-like substance had ended. He jerked his hands away, revolted, "What's on my eyes! I can't see! I- I-!"  
  
Christopher grabbed the Hyunjin by the shoulders gently and tried to calm his panic, "Calm down, you can hear us right?"  
  
"Ye- Yes."  
  
"Okay, we are going to figure this out okay? but you need to chill. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Hyunjin nodded, still very afraid. Han held Hyunjin's hand in his non-burned one, "It's me, Han. I'll help guide you till we figure this out."  
  
Hyunjin squeezed Han's hand to make sure he was still there, "Okay..."  
  
The introductions resumed as following: Lee Know was a man covered head to toe with black star-like dots that were made of the same shimmering material as Felix's markings and Changbin was who pulled you away from the door.  
  
Hyunjin had reached out for another hand and Changbin took on the role of his second guide before Changbin voiced his thoughts, "Alright, now we need to figure out what the hell is going on."  
  
Seungmin nodded and rubbed his chin, "What is the last thing you guys remember?"   
  
Lee know leaned against the wall in thought, " I was practicing. "  
  
You ran your fingers through Jeongin's hair, which was calming him down and pitched in as well, "I was getting a drink of water and saw the clock. It said one am it if that helps."  
  
Lee know snapped and pointed in your direction, suddenly extremely interested in the conversation, "It was roughly one am when I last saw the clock as well."  
  
Felix seemed alarmed suddenly, "Wait what time is it now? Does anyone have a watch?"  
  
Changbin momentarily let go of Hyunjin's hand and pulled back his sleeve, "It's frozen.."  
  
Han leaned over and let out a surprised yell, "Whaa, he's right it's frozen at exactly one am!"  
  
Lee know furrowed his eyebrows, "Did anybody see time past one?"  
  
No one answered. Seungmin crossed his arms, "That must've been around the time we were all abducted then."  
  
Christopher opened his mouth to speak on the matter when a blood-curdling scream cut through the air like a knife.  
  
Jeonjin eyes suddenly opened, except his pupils were rolled to the back of his head and the gash on his head changed to a bright yellow. You patted his cheeks in an attempt to snap him out of the trance to no avail.  
  
Jeongin began to make choking sounds and foaming lightly at the mouth which are symptoms of a seizure. Lee know seemed to notice it as well and helped you roll him on his side to prevent him from choking on his tongue just before the spastic jerks began. A few kicks nailed you in the stomach but, that didn't alarm you as much as the voice that started to speak through Jeonjins mouth which was not his own, It was deep and laced with malice, "Oh, dear. It seems as though someone failed to past the first test. What a pity. I was really hoping Grace would be able to conquer her fears."  
  
Christopher grit his teeth, "What are you doing to him!"  
  
The voice spoke once more, "Nothing, Jeongin is fine.... Well, actually his in a lot of pain surely."   
  
Jeongin screamed in protest of the searing pain in his head. Christopher scowled, "Leave him alone!"  
  
The voice sighed, "Oh, calm down, I'm not gonna kill him yet. His seizure will cease soon, his body simply isn't used to my presence in his mind. The seizure won't happen again."  
  
Just as the voice had said the seizure stopped, "See? Anyway, You might want to check on Grace, she didn't sound too great."  
  
Than Jeonjin's eyes closed once more, his wound turned red again and his breathing returned to normal. Lee know checked his pulse just in case, "He's alright, just sleeping but, the voice was right that girl from earlier might be in trouble. I'll stay here with Jeonjin, you guys should investigate."  
  
Christopher patted Lee know on the shoulder, "Right, we'll be right back."   
  
Everyone grabbed something to protect themselves with and exited the room. Some of you were luckier than others, Han who was still holding Hyunjin's hand was left with a book, "What am I supposed to do with this! Hit someone with knowledge?"  
  
Despite his blindness, Hyunjin's ears senses were newly heightened, and flickered in pain at the outburst, "Maybe you should hit yourself with it."  
  
Han opened his mouth to form a rebuttal when Hyunjin's ears picked up on faint crying. Hyunjin let go of Han's hand and slapped his hand over Han's mouth, "Shut up. I hear something."  
  
Hyunjin shifted his ears in different directions trying to get a better angle, as he did so the lights of the chandelier above you reflected off his golden ear tips. After a few moments, Hyunjin moved his hand of Han's mouth and pointed northeast, " One-hundred-and-fifty-three meters ahead a girl is crying. Over what, I can't tell... She just keeps saying, _I wasn't fast enough,_ _I'm_ _sorry_."  
  
Hyunjin moved his hand around in search of Han, who clasped his hand around the blind boy's after noticing. Christopher scratched the back of his head, "Alright then let's go investigate, everyone stay alert!"  
  
Grimly you trudged down the hallway turning whenever Hyunjin told you to until you stumbled upon a horrific sight. Hyunjin was right, a girl, maybe five years old was crying but, that wasn't what unnerved the group. The girl who ran out of the bedroom earlier, which the voice called "Grace" was lying face down on the carpet, a pool of crimson surrounding her.  
  
Then, the little girl looked up in your direction and started crying even harder, "I'm sorry! "  
  
Her hands were covered in Grace's blood, her hair was curly and unruly much like Grace's. Actually, now that you thought of it the little girl had a scary resemblance to Grace. She got up and yelled desperately, "I couldn't stop it!"  
  
A chill overtook your body and suddenly the apparition of an elderly woman appeared before you. The old woman took the girl's hand and guided her down the hallway. The girl was never talking to you.  
  
Pleadingly the child asked the ghost many questions about what happened but, the elderly women never answered, she just continued walking, then the duo dispersed into a mist.  
  
Felix freaked out, "What the hell just happened!"  
  
Hyunjins ears flinched again, "Dude keep it down, what happened?"  
  
Seungmin wondered aloud, "I don't know.."  
  
You, Christopher, Seungmin, and Felix crept forward to the bleeding body and looked for a cause of death.   
  
"Bloody hell, how in the world? Guys look."  
  
Christopher pointed a bruised hand at the body and just below the girl's neck, there was a quarter-sized hole that was so deep you could see the carpet below.  
  
Suddenly, a loud screeching noise was heard from the vents, Hyunjin fell to his knees in pain and everyone's hands flew to their ears. Hyunjin let out a pain-filled yell, "Argh! What is that!"  
  
Black tar tears started to fall down Hyunjin's face as the noise got closer and closer. Changbin scooped him up in his arms and started booking it back to the room, "I don't know but, we shouldn't stick around to find out! We need to go!"  
  
You took off towards the room, the noise was right behind you, "Guys I can't keep up!"  
  
Felix turned around and held his arm out panic written across his face, "Come on!"  
  
You reached forward desperately. Just as you felt the soft touch of Felix's fingers your feet were pulled out from beneath you.   
  
"(Y/n)!"  
  
"No!"  
  
You gasped and doubled over panting and opened your eyes, "What?"  
  
You found yourself in your living room. You got up from your spot on the floor and cleaned up the glass before turning on the tv where the morning news played.  
  
 **"Today we have frightening news! A local woman, 21-year-old Grace Lilac was found dead in her apartment."**  
  
Your body filled with dread as they showed a picture from when the girl was alive, that was the same Grace from your dream.  
  
 **"The Police are investigating her cause of death. So far a small coin-sized stab wound has been found in the girl's chest, more on this tomorrow, now we have Sam with the weather."**


	3. Chapter One : Good Morning, Satan

You stared down at your cut-littered arms. The wounds weren't black like they had once been in your dream, but the cut's dragged across your arms like jagged rips in a curtain, leaking crimson sunlight.

You grit your teeth and fought the tears in your eyes as you reached your phone. By the time you heard the phone dialing your vision was blurred, but you fought the spots with every bone in your body, you didn't want to risk bleeding out or falling victim to the nightmare that held you captive the night before.

Then you heard the footsteps of your roommate, Mick and soon after her voice echoed down the hallway, "(Y/n), turn that tv off. It's too early."

Mick yawned into her palm and ruffled her bobbed red hair. Once seeing the state you were in her hazel eyes widened and her skin paled, "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FU-"

Currently, you sat on top of the closed toilet and watched as Mick patched up your injuries. You told her what had happened last night and recalled your nightmare to her. Mick dragged a hand down her face and rubbed her temples, "So you're saying you went to this, "Nightmare Manor" of sorts and you met eight boys that you've never met before and saw Gracie before she died?"

You nodded vigorously before wincing as Mick wrapped your forearms and upper arms in crisp bandages, "I swear, I'd never met any of them before and isn't weird that my dream had that girl that died last night!"

Mick's face turned to a half frown, "I don't know, this stuff happens all the time, "She shrugged as she washed her hands, "The brain is weird. "

Mick knew more than most about the brain, she was studying neurology at the college you both attended.

"Okay, yeah. But, don't you think it's possible that maybe I was, I don't know, in some kinda purgatory. Maybe that's why Gracie died! She didn't survive her punishment!"

Mick perked an eyebrow and tossed the towel she had been using to dry her hands at your face, "I think you need to get more sleep. As you said, we didn't even know Gracie. You feeling okay?"

Mick put the back of her hand to your forehead, "Did you lose too much blood?"

You swatted her hand away, "I'm fine. It was just an idea."

Mick flicked your forehead, "Alright then. Let's get some food in you before I head to class."

You shot up from your seat, "Let me get ready for school and I'll join you at the table in a moment."

"You're funny," Mick deadpanned, "You're staying here. Doctor's orders."

"What! That's not fair, I have a test today!"

Mick walked out to the kitchen and you followed close behind, listening to her aggravated words, "I think Professor Opal would understand why you had to miss class."

"But-"

Mick shoved a spoon of Mini-Wheats into your mouth a venomous smile on her lips, "Shut up. And. Eat."

You sat down with a huff and chewed the sugary cereal with a frown as Mick grabbed her keys and her laptop. She stared you down from the doorway and pointed at you, "Don't burn the apartment down, don't leave and, don't do anything Gordon Ramsey would disapprove. Love you, bye~"

Mick left with a backhand wave and the click of the lock let you know that you were alone again. You launched up from your seat, grabbed your laptop and began searching details for Gracie's death. You scrolled through article after article but, they all said what you already knew.

"Grace Lilac, Dead At 21."

"Are You Next? Grace Lilac Didn't Die Peacefully."

"Killer On The Loose."

Then you saw something interesting.

"Grace Lilac Suffered More Than The News Let's On. Forensic Scientists Have Discovered Severe Brain Trauma In Her Amygdala."

Mick taught you that the Amygdala is the part of the brain that controls the "Fight or Flight" instinct as well as the emotion of fear. 

You chewed your lip and furrowed your brows, "That can't be a coincidence."

You wanted to keep looking but, you felt almost as though you would pass out any second, so you got ready to head out and grab a hot chocolate.

You slipped on a hoodie, making sure to cover your arms with the sleeves, sweatpants, you slapped on a cap and adjusted it as you remarked, "Let's get some brain juice."

You grabbed a bottle of Tylenol from the bathroom and stumbled out the door. The apartment complex wasn't amazing, the wallpaper peeled off the hallway walls and the stair banisters looked as though they would turn to dust any moment, but it was affordable and it felt homely. It was well-loved.

You bumped into the landlord as you left the complex and you exchanged greetings.

The landlord was an old man whose spouse had passed away a few years ago under mysterious circumstances. However, the case was dropped due to a lack of conclusive evidence.

You gave him a small bow and a nod, " Good Morning, Mr. Sage."

Mr. Sage had a face weathered by time, with deep smile lines and crows feet. He had a buzz cut as always and his piercing blue eyes stood out from his snowy hair.

Mr. Sage rested his hands on his cane, a wooden walking stick that went just above his waist and had an eight ball for a handle.

The elderly landlord smiled, "Good morning."

Mr. Sage pit a hand to his chin and smoothed his salt and pepper goatee, "How's your degree coming along? What are you majoring in? Nursing? I can never remember..."

You chuckled and pulled up at the bill of your hat, " You were close! I'm majoring in Pre-med."

Mr. Sage hummed, nodding, "Well take care. Can't take care of others when you're the one needing help."

You waved and started walking away, " Will do. I'll see you later, Sir!"  
Mr. Sage waved and continued on with his day.

The chilly air nipped at your nose and you felt your checks getting windburn as you strolled down the pavement. You lived close to campus so, you waved to your classmates as you passed them.

A quaint coffee store, "The Whipped Wonderland" came into view. You wouldn't be lying if you said that it's the best cafè on this side of the country. You've been going there for your morning pick-me-up ever since you moved in with Mick.

As you swung the door open you noticed the missing "Help Wanted" in the window but, quickly the smell of fresh pastries dragged your attention back to food.

You ordered your drink and as Stacy, a short blonde woman that happened to be the owner calculated your change, you asked, "When's the newbie's shift?"

Stacy gave you a handful of coins, "Tomorrow. I sure hope he does a good job, we could really use the help."

You looked around the store and noticed how full it was. Guilty, you sulked, " I'd help out, Stacy but, the school takes up so much time."

Stacy put on a closed mouth smile, " I told you already, It's fine. Get that education, sugar."

You grinned, " If you say so."

You said your farewells and ambled on to the sidewalk once more. You turned onto Mayflower street only to hit face to chest with a man.

Your hot chocolate flooded onto your sweatshirt but, you couldn't feel the scorching drink burning your skin because of the sight in front of you.

"Seu-Seungmin?


	4. Chapter Three : She's beauty and she's grace, she's falling on her face

Seungmin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at your recognition. However, before he acted on his dismay, his eyes widened at the large stain on your sweatshirt that he had helped produce.  
Seungmin dropped his duffel bag and let it hit the concrete sidewalk, "I'm so sorry!"

He swiftly shrugged off his patch covered letterman jacket and hastily draped it over your shoulders, "Here, It's freezing today. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got sick because of me."

You shivered and hugged the jacket closer to your body, the scent of freshly cut grass overflowing your senses, and as you took a moment to take note of Seungmin's appearance.  
He was wearing a baseball uniform, at some point, it had been a pristine white with dark blue horizontal lines climbing the jersey and pants, which were being held up by a belt of the same color blue, but, now, streaks of orange clay smeared across the cotton and his cheeks. Seungmin's jersey had the words, "the Archangels," your school mascot, Sprawled across it in loose cursive.  
Seungmin picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder and brushed his windswept chestnut hair out of his eyes before looking down at you with sincere concern in his hues, "I'll buy you a new drink."

You shook your hands dismissively, "Oh, you don't have to. It's fine, really!"

Seungmin took your hands in his rough palms, "I insist."

You buckled under his honest worry and sighed, "Fine..." 

At the sound of your agreement, a toothy grin grew on Seungmin's lips, and he guided you back into the cafe. As Seungmin pushed the door open, a bell announced your return brightly. Stacy looked up from the cash register and bit her tongue to stop the laugh building in her lungs from escaping. 

Seungmin dragged your flustered form up to the counter and handed his card to Stacy, "Two hot chocolates please."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the tall boy and sent you an amused look, "I didn't know you had such a charming boyfriend."

You blushed even harder, red climbing to the tip of your ears, and Seungmin rubbed his neck bashfully and chuckled, "It's not like that but, thank you."

Stacy swiped his card and scanned him, harshly, "Do you have a girlfriend already?"

You covered your red face with your sweater paws, "STACY!"

Stacy giggled at your outburst and handed Seungmin the order, but, his response shocked you, "It's alright," He looked down and sent you a wink, "I happen to be single."

Then Seungmin waved goodbye to Stacy as if nothing had happened and strolled over to a nearby table, placing the hot drinks on the table carefully before hanging his duffel bag across the back of his chair.  
Seungmin made a gesture and called to you, "Are you gonna stay staring, or are you gonna come here and sit, (y/n)?"

You sat hesitantly. You never told Seungmin your name.  
You took a deep breath as Seungmin took a sip from his drink, "So, last night, definitely wasn't just a dream."

Seungmin nodded, folding his arms before resting them on the table, his calculating coffee hues searching your eyes, " We need a plan."

Suddenly, Seungmin's Phone buzzed, cutting off his thoughts. He chewed his lower lip as he read the message, his eyes flickering from you to his phone. The brunette breathed out a handful of curses under his breath, and he dragged a hand through his hair roughly.

Face contorted into one of annoyance and frustration, Seungmin dug a piece of paper out of his wallet and set it on the table next to your drink before standing and gathering his things. 

"Listen," He started, a pleading look in his eyes, "We'll talk more on this later, but I have to leave."

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise, and you grabbed a pen from your pocket. Quickly, you pushed Seungmin's right sleeve up to his biceps, making heat rush to the boy's cheeks, and you promptly started scribbling your number on his forearm. 

Once you finished, you tightly snapped the lid back on the pen and looked up to Seungmin, who's red ears went unnoticed by you, "This is my number, call me. "

Seungmin's heart fluttered at the sensation of your warm grasp on his arm and mustered a nod. Then, a bell rang throughout the restaurant once again, signifying his leave.  
Your eyes drifted to your watch, and your heart sank as you realized that Mick's class was over, and she was going to arrive at the apartment any second.

"Crap, Crap, Crap Crap!" You took off down the cement and chugged your hot chocolate before throwing it away in a nearby trash can. You slid to a stop in front of the apartment's front door, and you gulped, "Please don't be home..."

You peaked your head in the door and let out a breath of relief at the sight of the empty kitchen. Then a voice from behind shook you out of your comfort, "What are you doing?"  
"AHH!" You jumped at the sudden sound and felt your heart drop as you locked eyes with an angry roommate. 

Mick placed her hands on her hips, "I thought I told you to stay here!"

You smiled weakly, "Whoops?"

Mick haphazardly threw her keys unto a counter and opened a cabinet as she remarked, "My professor hasn't been to class in almost a month now. I hope he's okay."

You pulled up a stool and sat in the breakfast nook, across from her, "Which one?"

Mick placed a finger on her chin, "Kim something, Kim.....Ah!" She whirled around on her heel, "Kim Woojin!" Mick grabbed a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge, "He taught surgical education. We've had a sub these past few days."

You hummed and contemplated telling Mick about Seungmin but, decided against it; you didn't want Mick to worry.

Eventually, night came, and you contemplated wearing pajamas. You didn't want to be unprepared, but, at the same time, you didn't even know if the nightmare would happen again. To be safe, you decided to wear something comfortable and versatile, a middle ground. 

You slipped on a pair of black high waisted cargo pants and a tight white tank top with a sports bra underneath, putting your bandages on full display. You eyed a pair of black combat boots and wondered if you should wear them to bed before deciding you'd instead not get your sheets dirty. 

A ding resonated from your one of your pockets, and you realized you got a text from Seungmin.

\----UNKNOWN----  
Hey! It's almost one am r you u ready?

\------(Y/n)-----  
Yeah, I'm about to head to bed  
~(Y/n) Changed 'UNKOWN' to 'Seungmin'~

\----Seungmin----  
Don't fall asleep before one o'clock  
or else you'll go there early

Dread filled your chest at the thought of being stuck there by yourself.

\--- (Y/n)----  
Thanks for the warning!  
\---Seungmin--  
I'd say good night, but ya know  
I have a feeling What's about to happen  
is anything but good 

You smiled at the text and curled up in your covers, watching the clock intently as it ticked down to one being, and then white noise claimed your body once more.  
\--------------------  
Meanwhile, in a worn-down guest room, Grace opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like years to her. Seven transparent figures crowed around her body, murmuring to each other until the ghost elderly women shooed them away from the confused girl. The woman bent down and offered Grace a hand to which she extended her hand to accept ut, she pulled her hand back once she saw the state her arms were in.

Grace jumped to her feet and examined her body. Her arms were reduced to a pale white, her veins were a tar-black and fully visible through her skin. Her matter seemed to waver between transparent and opaque. But, what shocked her the most was the large hole in her chest, much larger than before. 

Shakily, Grace raised her arm and watched it pass straight through the hole. Panic lacing her voice, she exclaimed, "Wh-What's going on? I thought I-"

The old spirit chuckled, "Died?"

Grace nodded, and the woman smiled, revealing fangs, "I'm Pam. Welcome to what we failures like to call, "Trial Villa." or a fate worse than hell."

Grace tilted her head, "Failures?"

A pity filled smile grew on the spirt's lips, "Allow me to explain, child."

She gestured around the room to the other entities, " Trial Villa is a purgatory for the living made by a man more vial than Satan himself. Every soul locked in the Villa is put up against their biggest fear or weakness."

Pam gestured for a small child to come forward. The little girl also had a gaping hole in her chest, "Those that fail are stripped from mortality. Then they are forced to roam the halls of the Manor for the rest of time."

Grace's pupil's shrunk, "That means I- I- Failed? What about the others?"

Pam perked an eyebrow, "Huh, they're fine. They'll return tonight and face the horrors in the halls once more."

Grace balled her fists, "So they just let me die!"

Pam frowned, "Well-"

Grace's face contorted into one of hatred, "How could they! What the hell! I didn't even get a chance to prove myself!"

Pam shrugged and adjusted her, kimono, "Well, life isn't fair."

Grace grit her teeth, "There has to be another way, I want a second chance!"

Pam rubbed her chin, "Well, there's one way..."

Grace straightened her shoulders and tightened her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white, "I'll do anything."

An ominous aura filled the air, and Grace felt a shiver go down her back as Pam spoke, "Have you ever heard of The Devil's Tounge."


End file.
